The World Stoped
by jamesisadorable
Summary: Cassie meets her teen idols who come to her daycare to enroll their children.


DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN BIG TIME RUSH (sadly) NOR ANYTHING ELSE YOU WILL RECOGNISE IN THIS STORY :) AND NONE OF THESE THINGS HAVE HAPPENED IN REAL LIFE OR WILL EVER HAPPEN IN REAL LIFE. ITS ALL A FAKE STORY. OK? OK.

AU because i originally used maslow and schmidt nd such but flamers are annoying and i dont feel like dealing with them :)

so if i forgot anything i apologise, leave reviews ;)

...

"Those names. It was impossible. Not now. Not after all this time." the thought ran through her mind rapidly. The two boys who had made her teenage years bareable kad kids. And those kids were about to become a major part of her life. "David…Kenna. They would name their kids after themselves." The thought made a short burst of laughter escape from her mouth, which she quickly stopped as she realized parents and children were coming into the room already. She rapidly compsed herself and put on a slightly strained, bright smile…

Her smile faltered a little as she saw the last three people enter the room. She recognized the adult and two children immediately, even though shed never seen the children before in her life. The woman was Samantha Droke. Long time girlfriend and soon to be wife of Carlos Garcia, ex-member of the band Big Time Rush. The tan little boy must have been David and the blonde haired, green eyed girl had to be Kenna. "Oh my…they look exactly like their fathers, I'm going to die." was Cassandra's first thought upon seeing them, "Speaking of, where are their fathers…" Cassandra just stood there for a moment before she realized her audience was waiting for her to speak…

"Welcome," she smiled quickly, "to a new year at 'Cassie's Castle' I'm Cassandra a.k.a. Ms. Cassie for my new student" she continued to smile warmly at all the children looking up at he (momentarily forgetting about her two newest students that would make her lose her train of thought) "As owner and originator of Cassie's Castle I'd like to thank you for choosing my daycare and promise that i and my staff will do our absolute best to look after and teach your wonderful children." There was a small murmer of apreciation from the parents at this statement, Cassie smiled again and continued, "Now then, each of you should have signed your " she broke off suddenly as two figures walked quietly to the back of the room to join Samantha Droke and their two children…

Cassie was silent for a few second before she remembered she had been speaking (to the audience it just seemed as if her throat had caught for a moment so she cleared and began speaking again) "Sorry," she picked up quickly, "uhm…signed your children in and received a room number. Each door in the hallway just outside this room is marked clearly with a matching number. Please take your children to the appropriate room to meet their teachers. You may then leave if you wish or stick around for a bit a talk to the teachers. If you have any questions please see the receptionist, Becca, at the front desk."Cassie ended her speech with a strained but bright smile, which she held on to as the room emptied. As the last few parents exited her smile deflated…

Just then the receptionist, Becca, and Cassie's close friend caught her as she was trying to go to her office,"Hey Cass, two of the parents wana talk to you."

"Thanks Bec," she repiled miserably "send them into my office in a few minuets okay?"

"Sure thing" Becca replied happily

Cassie went to her office and collapsed in her chair, thinking. "I can't believe after all this time, after finally giving up, I'm going to meet the boys (no i guess they are men now…i mean they do have children) that basically saved my life with their music and t.v. show." Her head snapped up as she heard a knock on her door. She quickly stood up and picked up a file from her desk to put into the file cabinet(so she could compose her face), and cheerily said "Come in!" She heard the door open and a quiet murmur of "You can take them to the classes, and thanks Sam." Cassie froze. She knew exactly who was now sitting in her office. She would recognize that particular voice anywhere…

...

A/N sorry if it sucked :/


End file.
